comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunderbolts Vol 1 6 - Operation: English Part 2
(Time: 12:55 PM; Location: London, England) (Location: Parliament Building, London, England; People: Sabretooth, Crimson Dynamo, Mystique (Skrull), Kraven, Black Panther, Earth Squad Head of Europe and North Africa Tal-Zell, Kree Soldiers, and Punisher (Rooftops)) (The Thunderbolts are fighting the Kree soldiers, while Mystique tries to capture Tal-Zell.) Ross: "Sabretooth, you and Kraven clear a path to Tal-Zell. Mystique, knock him out and get him over to us. Punisher, keep all of the Kree off her and Tal-Zell, while she does what she needs to do." Sabretooth: "Fine." Kraven: "Understood." Mystique: "I will do." Punisher: "Understood." (The Kree soldiers try to get to Tal-Zell, but are quickly over-powered by Kraven and Sabretooth.) Kree Soldier: "Protect Commander Tal-Zell!" Sabretooth: "Sorry, buddy, but I can't let you do that." (Sabretooth snaps the Kree soldier's neck and kills him.) Kree Soldier: "Achh...Achhhhh....." Sabretooth: "How I love killing you guys." Kraven: "Stop playing with them, Sabretooth. Take this mission seriously." Sabretooth: "Is it so wrong that I enjoy my work?" Kraven: "Yes, yes it is." (Location: Undisclosed; People: Kree Soldier on monitor, shaded individual) (The wounded Kree Soldier on the monitor is taking to the shaded man.) Wounded Kree Soldier: "We need... your help Captain." Captain: "What's the situation? Is is Skrull Terrorists again?" Wounded Kree Soldier: "Terrorists... yes, but they aren't... Skrulls. They are trying to kidnap Commander Tal-Zell. We need you... Captain." Captain: "I'm on my way. Hang on." (The Shaded Man leaves the room in a rush.) (Location: Parliament Building, London, England; People: Mystique (Skrull), Black Panther, Crimson Dynamo, Sabretooth, Punisher, Kraven, Kree Soldiers, Tal-Zell) (Mystique grabs an unconscious Tal-Zell.) Mystique: "Dynamo, I got Tal-Zell, and I'm moving back to your position." Ross: "Good work, Mystique. You heard the lady, men, it's time to leave. Panther, prepare the teleporter." Black Panther: "OK, Dynamo." (Mystique moves towards Ross, and Punisher moves off the rooftops towards Ross as well.) Punisher: "Ready to leave when you are." Ross: "Panther, time to go." Black Panther: "Activating the Teleporter." (There is a flash from the teleporter and the Thunderbolts disappear.) (Time: 9:58 PM; Location: London, England) (Location: Abandon MI6 Warehouse, London, England; People: Mystique, Sabretooth, Crimson Dynamo (Ross), Black Panther, Kraven, Punisher, and an unconscious Tal-Zell.) (The Thunderbolts wait for their mysterious contact, Mr. W.) Sabretooth: "This does not smell right, Dynamo. How do we know this isn't a set-up?" Ross: "I know, because if it was, he would have killed us hours ago." Kraven: "He's right, though. Ross, if this is a trap, he may be surrounding the building as we speak." Ross: "It's not a trap, and I won't be having my team questioning my leadership." Unknown Voice: "Trouble in Paradise, Ross." (The Thunderbolts turn to see the Vice Head of the Earth Guard Squads in Europe and North Africa, Peter Wisdom.) Sabretooth: "Oh, I called it. It is a trap." Punisher: "You have some balls to come in here alone, Wisdom." (Ross raises his hand.) Ross: "All of you, shut up! Wisdom is our contact." Sabretooth: "You got to be shitting me. Why in world would he help us?" Ross: "Power is the answer, Creed. Wisdom wants power in the World, and we want to limit the Earth Guard Squads in Africa and Europe. By helping Wisdom remove Tal-Zell..." Pete Wisdom: "... he will limit the Earth Guard Squads sent around. Now here's your money, now take Tal-Zell with you, and make sure he dies somewhere far away. Understood?" (Pete throws the brief case to Ross.) Ross: "Understood. Thunderbolts time to ..." (The window behind the Bolts breaks and shaded man appears.) Mystique: "Who the Hell are You!?" Pete Wisdom: "Oh, Bloody Hell, it's You!" (The Shaded man comes into light to reveal its Captain Britain.) Captain Britain: "Wisdom, I heard everything and recorded it with my suit. I sent this information to the Earth Guard Squad Head Quarters. By order of the Kree Earth Guard Squad you are under arrest for treason." Next Issue Thunderbolts - Operation: English Part 3: The Thunderbolts have just been caught in the middle of their deal with Pete Wisdom by Captain Britain. Will the Bolts be able to beat the Jolly Good Hero? What is the Final Fate of Wisdom? Category:Issues Category:Thunderbolts (Earth-92) Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Stories by Shiplord13 Category:Fan Fiction